Babás por Um Dia: Perdidos no Shopping
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Tudo pode acontecer quando Kamus, Mascara da Morte e Kanon levam os filhos para um passeio do Dia das Crianças no Shopping...principalmente quando Miro e Saga também resolvem ajudar.Capitulo 4 no ar. final
1. Chapter 1

**Babás por Um Dia: Perdidos no Shopping.**

**Um presente do Dia das Crianças, a nós que somos eternas crianças...**

"Não acho que seja uma boa idéia. Nunca saiu sozinho com ela antes, Giovanni."-Maeve não escondia seu nervosismo diante da decisão do marido de levar Ângela ao Shopping Center.

"Sem dramas, Maeve."-declarou pegado o bebê de quase oito meses no colo, enquanto levava uma bolsa na mão.-"Qual foi o combinado? Eu levaria a Ângela no Dia das Crianças para passear e você teria um dia de folga! Você não ia sair com as garotas? Fazer compras no centro da cidade ou algo parecido?"

"sim, mas..."

"E não irei sozinho. Kamus ira também, levar Alexandre...Kanon levará os gêmeos. Miro e Saga vão para dar apoio."

"Por que com esse time de cavaleiros eu não me sinto segura?"-comentou em voz alta.

"Deixa de neuras."-ele a puxa com uma mão livre pela cintura e lhe da um beijo terno, mas nem um pouco casto.-"Voltamos a tarde. Vamos conhecer o ídolo dela."

"Que ídolo?"-estranhou.

"Sei lá...um cara vestido de dinossauro."-deu os ombros.

"Giovanni...Ângela não gosta de Barney. Ela odeia Barney."-tentou explicar.-"Sua filha gosta do Godzilla."

"Gosta?"-e olhou para a menina com o rostinho de anjo e sorriu.-"É a mia bambina! Não gosta de caras afrescalhados que se vestem de dinossauros roxos! Tem bom gosto!"

"Céus."-suspirou Maeve, e então virou quando percebeu a chegada dos demais pais com seus filhos.

Kamus chegou com o comportado Alexandre, de quase sete anos, incrível como pai e filho eram parecidos, Kanon já segurava os gêmeos Junon e Kenny, um em cada braço provavelmente apartando alguma briga entre os meninos de dois anos.

"Esta bem."-ela suspirou e beijou o rosto da filha.-"Obedeça ao papai."

"Desencana Maeve."-avisou Miro chegando com Saga naquele momento.-"Não vamos perder a Ângela ou coisa parecida."

"É bom mesmo, Miro de Escorpião."-avisou a asgardiana e se aproximou dos homens.-"Pois se algo acontecesse com minha filha...vocês não dormiriam mais sossegados. Eu os mataria enquanto estivessem adormecidos."-depois sorriu e acenou dando tchau.-"Tenham uma boa tarde."

"Ela me assusta as vezes."-murmurou Miro a Kamus quando saiam.

"Desirre também. Nunca vi tantas recomendações pra um simples passeio ao Shopping!"-resmungou o aquariano.

"Acontece que para as mulheres...primeiro os filhos, depois...bem depois estão os maridos."-comentou Miro.

"Como pode saber disso?"-pergunta Mascara da Morte.

"Li isso em algum lugar."

"Ele e Dione estavam fazendo terapia de casal."-explicou Kamus.

"Ainda são namorados e já fazem terapia de casal?"-exclamaram os demais cavaleiros.

"Eu fui enganado. Ela disse que era uma palestra sobre carros!"

"Juliana não disse nada. Confia em mim."-falou Kanon com orgulho.

"É porque sua esposa nem sonha que você já perdeu os gêmeos uma vez...e dentro de casa."-provocou Saga.-"Se soubesse disso, você estaria dormindo no quintal até hoje!"

"Isso aconteceu uma vez só! Uma vez só!"-Kanon impacientou-se.-"Nunca mais perdi os pestinhas de vista desde então!"

"Chega disso!"-pediu Mascara da Morte.-"É só um passeio idiota no Shopping, para ver um cara de roupas de dinossauros, tirar fotos e vir embora. Que mal ha nisso?"

No Shopping...

"É uma visão do Tártaro!"

Exclamou Mascara da Morte diante da enorme quantidade de crianças correndo e pulando em volta deles, todos querendo ver Barney. Impacientes pela demora do show.

"Isso não começa logo não?"-perguntou Miro olhando para o relógio.-"Estão atrasados meia hora!"

"Eu não sei."-Kamus deu os ombros.

"Pai, to com fome!"-queixou-se Alexandre.

"Eu também."-queixou-se Miro.-"Porque não compra um Mac..."

"E eu lá tenho cara de ter um filho do seu tamanho?"-Kamus revidou impaciente para o amigo.

"Puxa..."-Escorpião fez beicinho.

"Para!"-avisou Kamus.

"Com o que?"-indagou Miro.

"Com a chantagem emocional. Sabe que isso não funciona comigo."

"Eu não to fazendo nada. Só estou amargurando minha magoa pelo meu amigo insensível a minha fome."-respondeu.

Kamus lançou um olhar furioso para Miro que deu os ombros.

"To com fome! To com fome!"

"To com sede! To com sede!"

Diziam os gêmeos ao redor de Saga e Kanon.

"Se sairmos daqui perdemos o lugar pra ver o show na frente."-diz Kanon.

"São seus filhos. Faça algo."-disse-lhe Saga.

"Você é o tio. Não pode comprar um lanche e um suco para cada um?"

"To com fome! To com fome!"

"To com sede! To com sede!"

"Fazer o que?"-e puxa Miro pela gola da camisa.-"Vem."

"Pra que?"-queixou-se.-"O show vai começar!"

"É um show idiota! E não vou carregar lanches e sucos pra todos sozinho!"

"Nesse ponto tenho sorte."-disse Mascara da Morte dando uma mamadeira para Ângela, de repente fez uma careta.-"Que cheiro é esse?"

"Vem da sua filha."-aponta Kamus.

"Ta insinuando que mia bambina cheira mal?"-cerrou os punhos na direção do Kamus.

"Estou dizendo que ela precisa trocar as fraldas."-respondeu Kamus com calma.

"Catso! E onde eu faço isso?"-olhou para os lados.

"No Fraldario. Já ouviu falar?"-Kanon provocou.-"Deve ter um por aqui!"

"Papai..."-Kenny puxava a calça do pai, com uma expressão angustiada.-"Faze xixi."

"Que? Agora?"-e o levantou para cima, passando correndo entre as crianças e pais que acotovelavam-se para verem o show.-"Kamus, olha o Junon pra mim!"

"Papai? O Barney não vem?"-Alexandre perguntou triste.

"Isso é ridículo!"-exclamou Kamus.-"Vou lá ver porque a demora. Fica aqui de mãos dadas com o Junon e não saiam!"

Na fila do MacDonalds...

"Hum...são três MacLanches Feliz, três sucos."-Saga analisava e fazia as contas.

"Quatro. Pede um pra mim também. E não esquece o brinquedinho."-pediu Miro.

"Quantos anos você tem?"-indagou Saga.

"Ei, to com fome também!"-queixou-se.-"E este mês são mini games."

"Novamente pergunto...quantos anos você tem?"

"Façam seus pedidos."-pediu a atendente sorrindo.

"Pede. O que que custa?"-insistiu Miro.

"Meu dinheiro?"-respondeu Saga sarcástico.-"Não trouxe dinheiro?"

"Contava com meus amigos para..."

"Folgado."-Saga resmungou.

"Ei. Anda com essa fila!"-pediu uma senhora atrás deles, impaciente.

"Ainda estamos decidindo o que comprar."-explicou Miro.

"Não estamos não."-Respondeu Saga.-"Não vou comprar lanche pra marmanjo."

"Cara, não sabia que você era tão mão de vaca assim."-falou Miro seriamente.

"Nao sou mao de vaca."

"Nao quer pagar um simples Maclanche feliz pra mim...isso eh ser muquirana."

"Se eu te der esse maldito lanche. Vai me deixar em paz?"-perguntou entre os dentes.

"Sim."-respondeu sorridente.

"Quatro Maclanche Feliz. Com suco de laranja."

"O meu pode ser refrigerante."-Miro opinou e Saga contou mentalmente ate dez.

Fraldario...

"Fica quietinha aqui, enquanto seu papai vai trocar sua fralda."-pedia Mascara da Morte ao bebe, enquanto começava a troca-la.

"Que lindo."-uma jovem mãe comentou.-"É raro encontrarmos um pai tão disposto a trocar uma fralda!"

"É...pra mim não é nada demais. Eu gosto de cuidar de mia ângelo."-respondeu sem graça, acabando de trocar Ângela.

"Não seja modesto."-falou outra mãe.-"Sua esposa deve ser afortunada. Meu marido raramente se da ao trabalho de me ajudar com as crianças."

"Homens não se dão a esse trabalho."-uma terceira falou.-"Minha mãe os classifica como Seres das Cavernas. Por isso é tão admirável ver um homem cuidando com tanta dedicação de um bebe."

"Não é tão raro assim, meu cunhado também cuida dos filhos."

"Que marca de fralda voce usa?"

Mascara da Morte sentiu-se perdido com tantas mulheres falando ao mesmo tempo, cercando-o. Elas não paravam de falar, de lhe perguntar as coisas, de falar sobre maridos, fraldas, filhos...que não percebeu quando uma bebezinha de cabelinhos loiros começou a engatinhar para fora do Fraldario.

Show do Barney...

Kamus entrou nos bastidores do show, cansado de esperar pelo começo do show e louco para voltar ao Santuário. Aquele dia das crianças não estava sendo como ele planejara.

"O que houve? Por que o show não começa logo?"-o cavaleiro de aquário perguntou.

"Acontece que o Barney não vem."-explicou um contra-regra.

"Como assim não vem?"

"Síndrome do Pânico. O cara ta péssimo."-lamentou-se.

"Desde quando?"-indagou Kamus surpreso.

"Desde o show de ontem."-suspirou.-"Os meninos sabem ser cruéis."

"QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY!"-gritavam as crianças da platéia.

"Vamos ser linchados!"-um homem da contra-regra gritava desesperado.

"Cadê o substituto?"-berrou o diretor.-"Deveria ter chegado ha horas!"

"Hum..."-o contra regra analisou Kamus de alto a baixo.-"Você pode nos ajudar?"

"Com o que?"

"Seu tamanho é perfeito! Você caberia na fantasia de Barney sem problemas!"

"EU!"-espantou-se-"Mon Dieu..nunca faria isso!"

"Como se chama, amigo?"-perguntou sendo amigável.

"Kamus..."

O contra regra o levou até a cortina e mostrou os meninos, que ainda gritavam:

"QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY!"

"Olhe para aquelas carinhas...vieram de todos os cantos da cidade para ver o Barney. Tem filhos?"

"Sim. Um e esta ali."

"Então Kamus..."-ele o agarra pela camisa com desespero.-"Seja um super pai e salve o show, pelo seu filho, pelos filhos de todos que estão ali...pelo meu pescoço e minha carreira! Seja o Barney!"

"Glup!"

Na platéia...

"Aqui ta chato, Junon. Vamos no parquinho?"-perguntou Alexandre ao menino que pulou contente com o convite. E saíram.-"Não gosto do Barney mesmo. Se ainda fosse o Max Steel."

Banheiros...

"Da licença! Emergência!"-pedia Kanon correndo com o menino embaixo do braço e entrando no banheiro masculino, e dando graças aos deuses por achar um banheiro vago.-"Aqui. Agora faça."

"Pai...tem qui canta!'

"Cantar?"

"Mamãe canta pra eu faze xixi."

"O que falta me acontecer?"-suspirou.-"Ta eu canto...o que quer que eu cante?"

"A histoia da istelinha Lili."-pediu.

"Não conheço essa filho."

"Du cuelho Beni?"

"Não."-e suspirou.-"Filho, é só xixi. Imagine uma cachoeira e faça o que tem que fazer."

"Mais...é cocô também."

"Então faz!"-perdendo a paciência.

"Tem qui canta pra faze cocô!"

"Mas eu não sei cantar isso!"-passou a mão pelo rosto.-"Pode ser uma musica que o papai conheça?"

"Ta."

"Down by the sea, I found your hidden treasure, Just you and me, We overdosed on pleasure...Yonnies in the wind, We're ruggin' up for winter...Putting out the bins.In cold and windy weather..."-parou de cantar ao ver a expressao do filho.-"O que foi?"

"Tem qui canta qui nem a mamãe."

"Kenny...se você fizer esse cocô, eu te dou um dinheiro. Agora anda logo com isso!"-sem paciência.

"Ta."-o menino fez força e depois.-"Ponto."

"Pronto? Só isso?"

"Limpa agoia."-disse levantando-se e esperando.

Em algum lugar do Shopping...

Uma bebezinha engatinhava explorando o Shopping, as pessoas pareciam nao nota-la. Então ela se levanta apoiada no vidro de uma porta, chamando a atenção de um segurança do Shopping, que se aproxima e pergunta:

"Cadê a mamãe, lindinha?"-olhando para os lados.

A menina olha para uma mulher loira sentada lendo um livro. A mulher desvia o olhar do livro e sorri para o segurança. Ele cumprimenta com o quepe e diz para Ângela.

"Não se afasta da mamãe."-e voltou para a sua ronda.

"Mamãe"...a palavra tem um súbito efeito na menina, que senta no chão, olhando ao redor como se a procurasse. Recomeça a engatinhar procurando pela sua mãe.

Fraldario...

"CADE? CADE? CADE? CADE MINHA FILHA?"-gritava um desesperado italiano na porta do Fraldario.-"Vocês!"-aponta para as mulheres.-"Sua malucas, mal amadas, aficcionadas em fraldas e talcos...eu perdi minha filha de vista por causa de vocês!"

"Que homem grosso!"-dizia uma delas.

"Ele é que é irresponsável e quer por a culpa em nós!"-indignou-se outra.

"Suas...ONDAS..."-cerrou o ataque quando recebeu um chute na cabeça.

"Sem Yomotsu no Shopping, Mascara."-pediu Saga, que havia dado o chute.

"Diz ai, Pierino. Qual o motivo do estresse?"-Miro perguntou, apoiando o pé na cabeça de Mascara da Morte.

"Sai de mim, Inseto! Minha filha desapareceu!"

"QUE!"-espantaram-se olhando para os lados.

"Como você conseguiu perder a Ângela de vista?"-perguntava Miro olhando atrás de uma lixeira.-"Como consegue perder um bebê?"

"Meu irmão perdeu dois, esqueceu?"-falou Saga também procurando.

"A Maeve não vai me perdoar."

"Que isso? A Maeve te ama!"-falou Saga.

"Ela é tão doce que vai saber perdoar."

A imagem da doce Maeve sendo substituída por uma maníaca assassina toma conta das mentes dos três cavaleiros que recomeçam a procurar pela Ângela.

Continua...

O que vai ainda acontecer nesse Dia das Crianças?

Kamus se vestira como Barney?

Kanon conseguira sair daquele banheiro com Kenny?

Aonde Alexandre, Junon e Ângela foram?

Será que as esposas descobrirão e matarão seus maridos pelo péssimo serviço de baby sitters?

Será que Miro ganhou o brinquedinho do macLanche Feliz?

Respostas a essas questões universais...em três dias...Espero...T.T

Notas:

As crianças são filhas dos Cavaleiros e aparecem nos fics Uma nova Canção, Uma garota especial.

O fato do Kanon ter perdido os filhos aparece no fic Babá por Um dia.

Kanon cantou um trecho da musica Down By the Sea, do grupo Men at Work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Babás por Um Dia: Perdidos no Shopping.**

**Capitulo 2:**

"Onde ela esta? É só um bebê! O meu bebê!"-exclamava Mascara da Morte a beira de um ataque de nervos, olhando em todos os cantos.-"ANGELAAAAAAA!"

"Calma cara. Se você pirar não vai ajudar!"-pedia Miro.-"Saga foi atrás do Kamus e do Kanon! Vamos todos procura-la. É melhor anunciar para a segurança do shopping que há um bebê pedido!"

"Que inferno! Como eu perco um bebê assim?"-perguntava-se furioso.-"Que raios de Cavaleiro eu sou?"

"Bem..."

"SE responder eu te soco a cara."-Câncer ameaçou o Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

"..."

"Não fique ai parado como se fosse uma estatua! Vai procurar no corredor da direita que eu procuro no da esquerda!"-avisou Mascara.

"Ta certo!"-Miro correu pronto a encontrar Ângela.

"O que me falta acontecer?"-perguntava-se olhando para os céus.

"Giovanni?"

Mascara gelou dos pés a cabeça ao ouvir aquela voz doce e melodiosa. Virou-se devagar, com medo de ter certeza de quem era.

"M-Maeve? Que surpresa!"-suando frio.

"Pois é. As meninas quiseram vir a este Shopping. Não sabia que era o que vocês e os rapazes escolheram para passear com as crianças."-sorrindo docemente.

"Mundo pequeno."-Pensou se Hades não o castigava ainda.-"E as meninas?"

"Numa perfumaria. Cadê minha lindinha?"-procurando pelos lados desconfiada.

"Qu..."-tosse.-"Quem?"-faz de desentendido.

"Ângela. Cadê ela?"-erguendo uma sobrancelha desconfiada.

"Com...com o Miro!"-respondeu rapidamente.-"Precisei ir ao banheiro e pedi que ele a olhasse pra mim."

"Que bom! Ela adora o Miro."-deu um beijo nele.-"E eu me preocupando a toa. Você realmente é um bom pai."

"Eu..."-tosse e pigarreia.-"Não sou não."

"É sim. E te amo por isso, seu cabeça dura."-e o beija novamente.-"Agora eu vou. Prometi não atrapalhar esse passeio entre pais e filhos. Beijos amor."

"Ciao, amore."-e assim que a viu longe.-"To Fu!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Banheiro masculino...

"Pronto. Limpinho."-avisou Kanon, ajudando Kenny a se vestir.-"Não me sai tão mal. Agora, vamos voltar para ver o show."

"Ta!"-o menino sai na frente pulando e esbarra em quem entrava agora.-"Tio Saga!"

"Saga, que cara é essa?"

"Ângela sumiu. Vem depressa! Temos que acha-la."-foi logo avisando.

"Mais eu telo vê o Barney!"-diz Kenny choroso.

"Agora não."-pediu Saga.

"Eu telo!"-e começou a gritar como se fosse a sirene de uma fabrica.

"PARA COM ISSO, KENNY!"-pedia o tio, tampando os ouvidos.

"EU TELO VE O BARNEY!"-batendo o pe e fazendo pirraça.

"KENNY! SE VOCE PARA COM A BIRRA EU COMPRO SORVETE PARA VOCE!"-prometeu Kanon.

"Ta."-o menino ficou calado de repente.-"Chocoiate!"

"Seu filho me assusta às vezes."-Saga disse a Kanon.

"Idem."

"Chocoiate!"-pulando feliz.-"Chocoiate!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Show do Barney.

"QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY! QUEREMOS O BARNEY!"-a platéia enfurecida.

"Senhor Kamus. Por favor!"-pedia o contra regras as lagrimas.-"Tenho cinco filhos para acabar de criar!"

"Mas...eu nunca vi esse programa! Não sei nada sobre esse Barney!"-tentava argumentar.

"O senhor é minha única esperança! Os atores que contracenarão com o senhor vão ajudar! Basta pular e dançar!"-explicava.

"Não sei."

"Por favor...pelos meus sete filhos."-lagrimas.

"Não eram cinco?"

"Minha esposa esta grávida de gêmeos."-entrega a mascara de Barney com um sorriso.-"Então? Pela minha família, por mim...por seu filho? Já imaginou o que economizara com psicólogos por evitar que seu filho tenha uma péssima lembrança deste dia das crianças?"

"Mon Dieu."-suspira.-"Espero que ninguém me reconheça."

Cinco minutos depois, e usando a roupa de Barney, Kamus se preparava para enfrentar seu pior desafio. Nunca temeu nada, nem os Titãs, nenhum outro inimigo...mas nada em seu treinamento e vida de cavaleiro o preparou para isso...enfrentar mais de trezentas crianças sedentas por Barney, o dinossauro.

"E com vocês, criançada."-anunciava o apresentador, vestido como um palhaço.-'Barney, o dinossauro."

"Vai lá, Kamus."-o contra regra o incentiva.-"Pelo seu garoto. Pelos meus oito filhos."

"Espere. Não eram sete?"-e é empurrado para o palco.

Ficou ali parado, imóvel, encarando as crianças que batiam palmas. E que aos poucos se acalmavam e encaravam o Barney imóvel. O silencio total foi instaurado.

"Psiu..Kamus!"-chamou o contra regra.-"Fala alguma coisa."

"Ah...oi, crianças."-acenando.

Silencio...

"Do que vamos...brincar?"-perguntou timidamente.

Silencio...

"Mon Dieu...Já sei!"-e assumiu uma pose de entendido em algum assunto.-"Crianças, o que vocês sabem sobre o Zero Absoluto?"

Alguém tosse...

"Bem, o Zero Absoluto é quando..."-acertam uma lata de refrigerante nele.-"Quem jogou isso em mim?"

"Eu!"-falou um garoto alto e gordo.-"Tem algo contra?"

"Garoto. Seus pais não te ensinaram a ser educado?"

"Barney é uma bicha!"-disse o garoto mostrando a língua para Kamus.

"Ora seu..."

"Kamus."-chama o contra regra.-"Calma."

Kamus começou a contar mentalmente ate dez e falou com calma para o menino.

"Garoto, eu acho que...AAAIII!"-recebeu um chute na canela do garoto, se recupera e avança sobre o menino.-"Garoto! Eu vou te colocar em um Esquife de Gelo!"

Outra pessoa joga um copo de suco em Kamus, saco de pipocas acompanhadas de vaias.

"Vamos pegar ele."-disse o garoto, e imediatamente as crianças caem em cima de Kamus.

"Non! NON!"-sendo soterrado pelas crianças.

"Perdemos mais um."-lamentou o contra regra.

Nesse momento, Miro chegava na praça onde o show estava armado, parou vendo a confusão com interesse. Kanon, Saga e Kenny com um enorme sorvete de chocolate chegaram também.

"Que baderna!"-admirou-se Saga.

"Cadê o Kamus e os meninos que deixei com ele?"-perguntou Kanon olhando para os lados.

"Deve ter saído na hora que a confusão começou."-disse Saga.

"Engraçado..."-Miro coçava o queixo e refletia.-"Não acham que esse Barney tem uma voz...um grito familiar?"

"Hum...é mesmo."-Saga acompanhou o raciocínio.

"Ses enfants mal créés!"-gritou.

"Barney xinga em francês?"-perguntou Kanon, tampando os ouvidos de Kenny.

"Ele faia qui nem o tio Kamu."-falou Kenny rindo.

Os três cavaleiros se entreolharam, e depois balançaram as cabeças em negativa.

"Não. Impossível."-falou Miro.

"Inconcebível!"-disse Saga.

"Nem no alem da imaginação ele faria isso."-concordou Kanon cruzando os braços.

"EU VOU CONGELAR TODOS VOCES SEUS PESTINHAS MALCRIADOS! FILHOS DE HADES!"-berrou o Barney.

"KAMUS!"-gritaram os três ao mesmo tempo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ângela continuava a sua jornada procurando a sua mãe. Sentiu sede. Estava cansada de engatinhar. Avistou um carrinho de bebê, com uma mamadeira de suco a vista, pendurada na bolsa.

A mãe estava distraída conversando, quando Ângela engatinhou até ela, se acomodou na parte debaixo do carrinho e pegou a mamadeira de suco, se deliciando com o sabor da maçã, mesmo sob os balbucios de protestos do outro bebezinho.

Distraída ainda conversando com a amiga, a mãe do bebezinho do carrinho começou a empurrar, seguindo se caminho...aonde não se sabe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Ângela!"-chamava um desesperado pai.-"Dio mio...per favore, nunca fui de rezar. Rezei quando achei que Maeve não resistiria a febre, rezei quando minha filha nasceu e rezo agora. Diga onde ela esta? Aonde esta minha menina?"

"Guuuuuhhhhh!"

Ouviu um som muito conhecido. Ele sabia de quem era esse som que achava lindo. Olhou para os lados, tentando encontrar de onde ele veria. Escutou novamente, e avistou em um carrinho de bebês, dois sapatinhos brancos balançando no cestinho de baixo.

"ANGELA!"-gritou desesperado, correndo para alcançar o carrinho.-"PARE!"

A mulher voltou-se assustada, olhando a amiga. Quem era aquele homem que corria desesperado? Nem percebeu que uma menininha engatinhava para fora do carrinho, em direção ao parquinho de diversões do shopping.

"Meu bebê! Devolve ele!"-foi falando esbaforido, já procurando no carrinho.

"O que o senhor pensa que esta fazendo?"-da uma bolsada no Mascara da Morte.-"Fique longe do meu bebê!"

"Ai! Espera minha senhora! Foi um mal entendido! AI! O que você carrega nessa bolsa? Tijolos?"-recebendo as bolsadas, avistou Ângela sumindo dentro do parquinho, em meio as crianças.-"Meu bebê!"

E sai correndo, tentando pegar Ângela. Mas havia perdido ela de vista. Até ver uma cabecinha loira na piscina de bolinhas e correr para la.

"Ângela!"-pegou a loirinha com um sorriso, que murchou ao ver que não era a sua filha, e sim outra menina.-"Droga...AIII!"

"Tarado! Solta a menina!"-batia uma senhora nele com uma bolsa.

"Espera, senhora!"-pedia em vão.

"TARADo!"-berrou.

Imediatamente, varias senhoras cercaram ele, com suas bolsas e sombrinhas em riste.

"Glup!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kamus? Ei, Kamus?"-Miro cutucava Kamus, tentando acorda-lo.-"Ta vivo?"

"Pareciam...espectros famintos."-murmurou tonto.

"Esta bem?"-perguntou Saga.

"Em toda a minha vida. Nunca passei tamanha humilhação."-murmurou e depois se deu conta que conversava com seus amigos, ainda vestido de Barney, encarou-os...estavam vermelhos de tanto segurar as risadas.-"Me enganei...a humilhação continua."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!"-explodiram em risadas os gêmeos e o cavaleiro de escorpião.

"PAREM DE RIR!"-avisou Kamus.

"Eu daria tudo por uma câmera!"-dizia Miro chorando de tanto rir.

"Não se preocupe. Gravei no celular!"-disse-lhe Kanon, ainda rindo.

"..."-Kamus sem palavras.

"Alexandre e os meninos terão uma bela lembrança desse dia."-Saga rindo.

"E por falar nos meninos."-Kanon recuperando o fôlego.-"Cadê eles?"

"Estão..."-Kamus olha para os lados.-"Estão...pedi que ficassem ali. Não estão ali."

"O que disse?"-Kanon estreitou o olhar.

"NÃO ESTAO ALI! ONDE MANDEI QUE FICASSEM!"-explodiu Kamus olhando ao redor.

"VOCE PERDEU MEU FILHO?"-Kanon sacudindo Kamus.

"MEU FILHO TAMBEM SUMIU!"-Kamus sacudindo Kanon.

"Cara. Primeiro a Ângela, agora Junon e Alexandre!"-Miro passou as mãos pelos cabelos.-"O que falta acontecer?"

"Tio Saga."-chamou Kenny.

"Que é?"-Saga respondeu, prestando atenção na discussão entre Kamus e Kanon.

"Barriga ta dodói!"-queixou-se.

"O que disse?"-Saga olhou para Kenny e o viu pálido.

"Barriga...BLEARGH!"-vomitando os sapatos de Saga.

"Agora...mais nada falta para acontecer."-disse Miro.

"Rapazes!"-era a voz de Desirre.

Todos olham para as mulheres que chegavam, mudos. Eram Desirre, Maeve e Juliana...respectivamente as esposas de Kamus, Mascara da Morte e Kanon.

"O que fazem aqui?"-perguntou Juliana, ajoelhando-se diante de Kenny.-"O que ele comeu?"

"Kamus?"-Desirre o olhou da cabeça aos pés.-"O que faz vestido assim?"

"Eu...eu..."-diziam Kamus e Kanon.

"Miro. Cadê Ângela? Giovanni disse que estava com você!"-indagou Maeve.

"Desirre você não imagina o marido e pai prestativo que Kamus é!"-falou Saga.-"Acredita que o ator que faria Barney adoeceu? E as crianças ficaram tristes demais. Mas Kamus falou: Meu filho ira ver o show! Foi até la."-apontou para o palco.-'E disse: eu farei o show! E vestiu-se como Barney."

As mulheres encaravam o geminiano incrédulas.

"Não é verdade?"-perguntou aos outros.

"Sim! É sim! Claro!"-concordou Kamus.

"Arrasou!"-confirmou Kanon.

"Foi um espetáculo! Um sucesso! Querem até contrata-lo para a TV depois disso e..."-recebe um cutucão de Saga.

"Menos!"-pediu o Cavaleiro.

"Nossa! Eu queria ter visto isso!"-admirou-se Juliana.-"E cadê Junon?"

"E Alexandre?"-perguntou Desirre.

"Com o Pierino!"-respondeu Miro rapidamente.-"Ângela quis dar uma volta quando viu o paizão dela! E como o Kenny não estava muito bem...comeu demais...ele foi dar uma volta com os meninos, enquanto víamos o que fazer com o Kenny."

"To legal!-disse o menino sorridente.-"Telo chocoiate!"

"É um viciado em chocolate!"-disse Saga espantado.

"Deram chocolate para ele?"-perguntou Juliana espantada.

"NÃO!"-respondeu Kanon e Saga ao mesmo tempo.

"Ufa! Ainda bem."-falou a mãe aliviada.-"Você sabe que ele é hiper-ativo. Se comer chocolate, não para mais."

Saga e Kanon encararam Kenny que parecia ligadão.

"Espero que o Mascara não de chocolate ao Junon também."-pensou a mãe.-"Vamos continuar o passeio? Querem que eu leve o Kenny?"

"Mamãe a Angeia su...mmfmfmfmfmfmf"-o menino disse alegremente, mas Saga tampou a boca dele rapidamente.

"Cuidamos dele."-falou Saga com calma.

"Tem certeza?"-Juliana fitou o marido.

"Claro que temos."-respondeu com um sorriso o ex-general.

"Então vamos."-disse Maeve-"São rapazes responsáveis. Tchau!"

"Kamus..."-Desiree se aproxima do marido.-"Sobre a roupa do Barney...poderia guarda-la para mais tarde?"

"Jura? Barney?"-Kamus sussurrou, olhando para os amigos para ter certeza que não escutaram.

"Hum-hum."-sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, antes de acompanhar as garotas.

Assim que elas viraram em um corredor e desceram as escadas rolantes.

"VAMOS ACHAR OS MENINOS!"-disse Saga.

"SIM!"-responderam ao mesmo tempo e correndo.

"Esperem!"-pediu Kamus, tentando achar o zíper da roupa.-"Ajudem-me a tirar isso!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Em um sorveteria...

"Então...são dois milk sheiks de chocolate duplo?"-a garçonete confirmou com os meninos.

"Sim!"-responderam Junon e Alexandre alegremente.

"É para já."-disse a mulher sorrindo para os dois meninos.

Continua...

O que pode acontecer se Junon comer muito chocolate?

Mascara achara Ângela?

Kamus vestira a roupa de Barney novamente para Desiree?

Ela é tarada pelo dinossauro roxo? O.o"""

O que acontecera?

Agradeço aos reviews carinhosos que recebi. Tanto pelo como pelo msn e pelo e-mail. Fico muito feliz em estar agradando. E não se preocupem...a tortura continua.(risada maligna)...

Notas:

Ses enfants mal créés! Suas crianças mal criadas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Babás por Um Dia: Perdidos no Shopping.**

**Capitulo 3:**

"Esse shopping não é tão grande assim!"-Milo comentou olhando para os lados, sobre um banco tentando ter uma visão melhor do local.-"Melhor avisar a segurança sobre os meninos."

"Ta maluco!"-Kanon puxa o Cavaleiro de escorpião para baixo.-"Se nossas mulheres ouvem pelo alto falante sobre os meninos estarem perdido, é divorcio!"

"Non, mon ami...Elas não pedirão divorcio."-Kamus tentava acalmar os ânimos.

"Elas partirão para a viuvez. Vão nos matar."-comentou Saga segurando Kenny debaixo do braço, enquanto ele esperneava.

"Obrigado pelo apoio moral, Saga."-falou Kamus mordaz.

"De nada."-respondeu o geminiano com um sorriso sarcástico.-"Vamos nos organizar. Primeiro, não podemos perder de vista a única criança que temos conosco."

Disse isso colocando Kenny no chão e entregando a ele um pacote de balas de goma.

"Não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia."-comentou Miro.-"A Juliana não disse algo sobre ele ser hiper-ativo, proibir açúcar?"

"Ele ta com a boca cheia. Ta quieto."-Saga deu os ombros.-"Segundo. Vamos nos dividir. Miro procure o Giovanni. Com sorte ele já encontrou Ângela. Eu vou atrás de Alexandre e Junon com o Kamus."

"E eu?"-perguntou Kanon indeciso.

"Você. Fica cuidando da sua pestinha."-avisou Saga se afastando do irmão que mantinha uma expressão em seu rosto "Eu vou te matar".-"Kamus."

"Oui?"

"Da pra tirar essa roupa ridícula de dinossauro?"-perguntou apontando para ele, segurando o riso.

"EU Já TENTEI!"-gritou perdendo a sua inabalável calma.-"Mas o zíper emperrou!"

"É ridículo andar com um cavaleiro de Atena...vestido de roxo berrante."-comentou o Cavaleiro de Gêmeos.

"E o que eu posso fazer?"-perguntou exasperado.

"Hum..."-Saga ficou pensativo e deu um sorriso maligno.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Na praça de alimentação.

"Vocês já comeram os dois milk sheiks de chocolate duplo?"-perguntou a garçonete espantada.-"Nossa! Estavam famintos, hein?"

"Sim! Vo fica fortão!"-falou Junon fingindo que mostrava os músculos.-"Qui nem o papai!"

"Que lindinho."-a atendente fez um carinho nele, e virou-se para Alex.-"Cadê o pai de vocês? Ele sabe que você esta passeando com seu irmãozinho?"

"Ta no show do Barney."-respondeu sincero e a jovem arqueou a sobrancelha.-"Agora...Quero agora as balas de mashmallow...de leite...de morango."-Alexandre foi apontando para a vitrine da loja de doces ao lado da sorveteria."

"E como ira pagar?"-perguntou a moça.

"Com isso."-tirou do bolso da jaqueta que usava um cartão de credito ilimitado com o nome de Saori Kido.-"Meu tio Miro pediu para eu esconder na minha jaqueta."

"Vão comer as balas aqui ou vão levar?"

"Vamos levar."-falou com um sorriso, e ar de adulto.-"Vamos no cinema, Junon? Ver o filme dos Incríveis?"

"SIM! Inquiveis!"-pulou de felicidade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No parque de diversões do Shopping.

Miro andava a passos largos, tentando encontrar Mascara da Morte o mais rápido possível. Precisava saber se Ângela estava bem, e procurar pelos meninos também. De repente, avistou o Cavaleiro de Câncer correndo, sendo perseguido por uma verdadeira multidão de mulheres enfurecidas.

"Segurem o tarado!"-gritavam.

"Suas velhas varizentas e mal acabadas!"-berrava de volta o cavaleiro.-"Já disse que não sou Tarado! Que estou procurando uma menininha loira e..."

"Assumiu que é um pedófilo."-gritou uma gorda.-"MATA!"

"CAPA!"

"EU NÃO SOU PEDOFILO SUA ANTA GORDA!"-berrou, antes de levar uma bolsada em seu rosto.

"Se me contassem...não acreditaria."-Miro falou consigo mesmo, vendo o amigo passar por ele como um foguete. Teve que sair rapidamente da frente das mulheres, pois corria o risco de ser atropelado por elas.-"EI, PIERINO!"

"AGORA TO OCUPADO, INSETO!"-gritou de volta.

"O QUE VOCE APRONTOU DESTA VEZ?"

"EU NÃO FIZ NADA!"-gritou, dando a volta e sumindo por um corredor.

"Eu hein."-espantou-se.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kanon e seu filho Kenny estavam sentados em um banco em um dos corredores do Shopping, visivelmente contrariado.

"Droga, eu deveria ir atrás de seu irmão."-resmungou.

"Pai."

"O que é?"

"Queio i no parqui."-pediu de maneira dengosa.

"Não. Só iremos quando seus tios voltarem."

O menino ficou emburrado, com biquinho e tudo. Kanon suspirou, Kenny também suspirou. O ex-general olhou para ele e se inclinou para frente pensativo, com a mão segurando o rosto. Kenny ficou na mesma posição. Percebendo isso Kanon sentou-se e encarou o filho erguendo a sobrancelha.

"Esta me imitando?"

"Ista mi imitando?"

"Para com isso."

"Paia com isso."

"Falo serio, menino."

"Faio serio mininu."

"Kenny!"

"Kenny!"

Kanon apontou o dedo indicador para o filho, nervoso. Ato este imitado por ele.

"Chega de imitar o papai!"

"Chega de imita o papai!"

"Grrrr..."

"Grrrr..."

Kanon grunhiu e o som foi imitado pelo pequeno. Sentou-se cruzando os braços, o rosto com expressão seria e irritada, seu filho fez a mesma coisa.

"Papai?"-chamou Kenny.

"Que é?"

"Posso i..."

"Não."

"Mais..."

"Não. Ta de castigo por ter imitado o papai."

"É qui..."

"Já falei que não."

"Ta. Já fiz xixi."

Kanon virou-se de repente. Kenny havia feito xixi em suas roupas.

"Mas não acabou de ir ao banheiro? Ah..Saga maldito! Entupiu o menino de suco! Como não me disse que queria fazer xixi?"

"Eu falei. Mais faio qui não."

Kanon escondeu o rosto entre as mãos e balançou a cabeça. Como Juliana conseguia?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Enquanto isso...No parque de diversões.

Ângela engatinhava entre as crianças e adultos do parquinho do Shopping, ainda procurando alguém...Avistou uma mulher de longos cabelos dourados e a imagem da sua mãe veio à mente, seguindo-a.

"Ma...ma..."

Parou quando alguém barrou-lhe o caminho. A bebezinha olha para cima e vê uma funcionaria do parquinho infantil com as mãos na cintura.

"Como é que você saiu da Fazendinha do Tio Barriga?"-e balança a cabeça, pegando-a no colo e levando-a a um cercadinho, com tema de uma fazenda, onde outros bebês brincavam. No cercadinho estava escrito: Berçário da Fazendo do Tio Barriga.-"Prontinho! Esta com fome? A tia Sara vai pegar uma maçã deliciosa para você... ou quer um mama?"

"Ma...ma..."

"Mamadeira então!"-e saiu voltando minutos depois com uma mamadeira.-"Agora mama tudinho enquanto assiste ao vídeo do tio Barriga."

Ligou um vídeo chamando a atenção das pequenas crianças e se afastou para conversar com uma amiga. Ângela mamou, mas não queria ficar ali. Depois de ter satisfeito sua fome, engatinhou procurando uma saída.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Isto é uma humilhação sem tamanho. Minha honra de cavaleiro foi terrivelmente manchada!"-resmungava Kamus e Saga revirou os olhos.

"Ninguém vai te reconhecer assim, desencana."-apontou para a mascara do Barney que ele usava.

"Deveria era ter me ajudado a tirar essa coisa! O maldito zíper emperrou!"

"Você reclama demais."

"É fácil para você dizer isso, uma vez que não esta fazendo papel de palhaço!"

"De dinossauro. Barney é um dinossauro, não um palhaço."-corrigiu Saga.

"Quer ir para um Esquife de Gelo?"

"Olha ali."-apontou Saga para uma confusão.-"É o Mascara? Correndo de um bando de mulheres?"

"Onde?"-Kamus procurava e segurou a mascara da fantasia.-"Maldita cabeça! Não enxergo nada! Vou tirar isso..."

"É o Mascara sim!"-apontou Saga.

"Malledetas mal amadas!"-gritava Mascara da Morte xingando-as, passando pelos amigos a uma velocidade impressionante.-"Vão procurar uma trouxa de roupas para lavar!"

"É ele sim."-concordou Kamus.

"Esta confusão pode atrair as garotas e elas perceberem o que houve. Vocês ficarão encrencados."-avisou Saga.

"Por que somente nós nos encrencaremos?"

"Porque eu não perdi meu filho no Shopping?"

"Merde!"-resmungou Kamus, irritado.-"Como eles respiram com isso?"

"Olha mamãe! É o Barney!"-disse toda feliz uma menininha de cabelinhos castanhos presos com duas tranças, correndo para abraçar o dinossauro.-"Eu te amo, Barney."

"Ohhhh..que lindo!"-Saga zoou Kamus.

"Agora nao, petit! Sai daqui que não to com paciência."-afastou a menina que parecia querer chorar.-"Non..non chore!"

"BUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!"-apontando para o Kamus.-"O Barney foi mau comigo!"

"Que vergonha, Kamus."-Saga balançou a cabeça, Kamus quis congela-lo naquele instante.

"O senhor não tem vergonha de assustar uma menininha?"-falou a mãe zangada.-"Vou denuncia-lo ao seu sindicato!"

"Ta, ta...quero ver você achar o meu sindicato."-desafiou o cavaleiro.

"Que mau humor, Kamus."-Saga ainda achando tudo divertido.

"Vem cá."-chamou Kamus.-"Agora é o Ares? Rindo da minha desgraça?"

"Como pode dizer este palavrão horrível na frente de uma menina e de uma dama?"-a mulher incrédula.

"Que dama?"-perguntou e levou uma sacolada na cabeça.-"AI! Isso dói! O que comprou? Tijolos?"

A mulher furiosa saiu de lá mas não antes de bater nele de novo com a sacola. E a menina se virou e mostrou a língua para ele.

"O que deu nesse povo para ficar me batendo?"

"Acho que não gostam de roxo!"-Saga gargalhando.

"É um homem morto, Saga!"-avisou Kamus apontando o dedo, mas Saga ainda gargalhava.-"Maldita Fantasia! Nem intimidar alguém eu consigo!"

"Desculpe."-Saga limpando as lagrimas de tanto rir.-"Mas é a coisa mais sem noção que eu já presenciei em minha vida."

"Maldito!"-resmungou Kamus.-"Aonde o Mascara foi?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ainda sendo perseguido pela multidão enfurecida, Mascara da Morte fez a única coisa que podia, que não fosse o de manda-las para o Yomotsu. Entrou na primeira loja que viu ao virar em um corredor e se escondeu.

Observou agachado as mulheres se afastarem e respirou aliviado.

"Podemos ajuda-lo, senhor?"-uma jovem usando apenas um baby doll vermelho perguntou, ele se levantou rapidamente.

"Que? Onde? Como?"-ele olhou para os lados, as outras atendentes também usavam roupas...ousadas.

"Bem vindo a loja de lingeries Sonho Dourado."-disse sorridente.-"Quer algo para a sua esposa, namorada? Ou é para o senhor mesmo?"

"Que? E eu pareço com alguém que usa isso?"-perguntou rapidamente, totalmente sem graça.

"Parece de outro tipo."-falou insinuante.-"Tem algo em mente ou eu posso ajuda-lo a escolher?"

"Não quero nada, obrigado. Vou saindo..."-avistou Maeve e as garotas vindo naquela direção e voltou rapidamente para dentro.-"Quais as novidades?"

Do lado de fora da loja...

"Era o Giovanni que vi entrando naquela loja de lingeries, Desiree?"-perguntou parando a amiga.

"Eu não sei, não reparei."

"Era ele sim! O que esta fazendo ali?"-perguntou já alarmada.

"Ah, eu conheço este lugar...só vendem roupas intimas bem ousadas e próprias para fantasias sexuais."-respondeu Juliana e as duas a olharam imediatamente.-"Eu...eu ouvi falar. Vamos tomar sorvete?"

"Você e Kanon...noites quentes, né?"-brincou Desirre.-"Mesmo com gêmeos em casa! UAU!"

"Mas nunca usei nada disso!"-falou Maeve.-"Ele detesta que eu use qualquer roupa quando vamos nos deitar. Reclama."

"Me poupe dos detalhes."-pediu Juliana.

"Se você não usa...quem usa?"-pensou Desiree e Maeve foi ficando vermelha de raiva.-"Pensei isso em voz alta?"

"Pensou sim."-respondeu Juliana.

"Aquele...miserável!"-falou Maeve.-"Deve ser para uma amante!"

"Pêra ai...Amante?"-falou Juliana.-"Ele te adora! Só falta beijar o chão que você pisa! Amante é demais!"

"Se bem que tem homens que não controlam a libido...gostam de variar."-Maeve foi andando na frente em direção a loja.-"Eu pensei isso alto?"

"Pensou..."-Juliana suspirou.-"Vamos atrás e evitar o pior."

"Ou podemos ficar assistindo."-falou Desiree.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No banheiro masculino...

Kanon acabava de limpar Kenny e dava um jeito de tentar secar as roupas dele no sistema de secagem de mãos a ar do banheiro. O menino totalmente nu corria pelo banheiro.

"Não se afasta."-pediu Kanon que depois ficou pensando.-"Como a Ju consegue cuidar de treinar aprendizas, da casa e dos meninos e ainda esta sempre sorrindo? Eu to com ele só por algum tempo e to esgotado!"

"Com licença."-chamou um senhor, usando a roupa de segurança do shopping.-"Ntei que o senhor entrou aqui com um menininho de olhos azuis e bem sapeca. Certo?"

"Sim. Meu filho. Por que?"-indagou desconfiado.

"Seu filho esta nu, correndo pelos corredores do shopping senhor."-avisou.

"O que!"-Kanon olhou para os lados e notou a falta do garoto.-"Foram só alguns segundos de distração!"

E correu com as roupas úmidas nas mãos, atrás do filho. O encontrou nu correndo em volta de uma fonte no meio do Shopping e sendo alvo de olhares, e algumas câmeras, dos visitantes do lugar.

"UIIIIIIIIIIII!"-gritava o menino.-"Eu sô o cavaeio de dagão! Cólica de dagão!"

"KENNY!"-berrou Kanon tentando pega-lo, mas o menino corria dele.-"VOLTE JA AQUI!"

"O cavaeio de dagão vai pega o dagão mainho mal!"-falou fazendo pose e correndo quando o pai se aproximava.

"Quem te contou essas coisas?"

"U tio Seiya!"-respondeu rindo.-"Eu gostu dele. É engaçado!"

"Eu mato aquele moleque!"-Kanon pensou.-"Vamos por a roupa agora!"

"Não. Quero fica pelado!"

"Tem que por roupa!"

"Não queio!"-correndo e desviando do pai.

"Se não por roupa...não tem sorvete!"

"Não queio sorvete...queio fica pelado!"

"Como ela consegue?"-pensou Kanon em desespero.

"Oi, tia Dione!"-Kenny parou diante de uma loira e acenou para ela.

"Hein?"-Kanon assustou-se.

Continua...

Sei que estou sendo um tanto malvada com eles...mas não resisto!

Quero agradecer a Isis e a Lulu-lilits que me deram umas idéias legais. Ao meu priminho Rubinho, que me inspirou no Cólica do Dragão...(ele não conseguia dizer Cólera), as lembranças de um passeio ao shopping com o prezinho que me deu tantas idéias...XD!

Obrigada gente por acompanhar ao fic! Agradeço a todos os reviews (pena que agora é proibido responder eles aqui)!

Um beijo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Babás por Um Dia: Perdidos no Shopping.**

**Capitulo 4:**

"Bem vindas à loja de lingeries Sonho Dourado."-uma atendente saudou Maeve, Juliana e Desiree.-"Em que podemos servi-las? Senhora Tassouli, quanto tempo? Quer ver as novidades?"-para Juliana.

"Errr...oi, Cloe."-cumprimentou sem graça e Desiree segurou a vontade de rir.-"Hoje não."

"Na verdade."-começou Maeve olhando para os lados.-"Estou procurando uma pessoa."

Do outro lado da loja, escondido atrás de um cabideiro com fantasias eróticas, Máscara da Morte observava a sua esposa, que tinha uma expressão nada amigável em seu rosto e amaldiçoava sua sorte.

"Por que?"-ele murmurou olhando para cima.

"E aqui temos a fantasia de bombeiro."-a atendente apareceu diante dele com uma fantasia que se resumia a um chapéu e sunga minúscula.-"Temos a de medico também! Por que o senhor esta escondido ai?"

Máscara olhou para aquilo como se fosse de outro mundo e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"Eu não sou stripper!"

"Mas com esse corpo faria sucesso!"-cochichou outra para uma amiga que suspirou.

"Eu..."

"Eu procuro o cachorro do meu marido que entrou aqui!"-ouviu Maeve dizer alterada e estremeceu.

"Nossa!"-admirou-se a atendente.

"Aquela é a minha mulher. Ela não podia ter me visto aqui!"-ainda escondido.

"Era para ser uma surpresa para ela?"

"Errr..sim!"-e suspirou.-"O que eu digo para ela?"

"Hum...eu posso ajudar!"-e mostrou uma fantasia de cowboy.-"Com esse chapéu e bigodão ela não te reconhecera!"

"Ótimo!"-ele estende a mão para pegá-la mas a atendente recua.-"O que foi agora?"

"Ela custa oitenta e cinco euros."

"O que?"-quase gritou mas sussurrou irritado de volta.-"Isso é um roubo!"

"É pegar ou largar, tigrão!"-disse-lhe a atendente com um sorriso malicioso.

"Largo!" - disse ele com convicção, mas ao ver que logo seria descoberto pela mulher que olhava tudo a sua volta com bastante atenção (e raiva) Mascara mudou logo de opinião. – "Mas vem cá. Não tem nada mais... vestido e mais barato não?"

Ao que a vendedora respondeu:

"Claro! Veja essa."- e jogou algo em seu colo, ele olhou espantado para o traje. –" Um tigre! As mulheres adoram um tigrão."

Uma enorme gota de suor escorre pela cabeça do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"O que está havendo aqui, Kanon?"-Dione perguntou, olhando para o homem que segurava as roupas do menino em uma mão e na outra, tentava esconder o rosto, enquanto Kenny corria nu em volta deles.-"Cadê os rapazes? Eu combinei de encontrar o Milo aqui no Shopping e vejo essa confusão!"

"É uma longa historia!"-suspirou.

"Essas roupas estão molhadas."-ela pega a mão de Kenny.-"Vamos Kenny! A titia vai comprar uma roupa nova para você usar, enquanto seu papai me conta o que esta havendo."

"Mais eu não quelo! Quelo fica pelado!"-o menino lamentou.

"Ninguém consegue colocar roupa nele quando não quer!"-avisou Kanon.-"Eu já tentei!"

"Kenny."-ela disse o nome com suavidade, mas firmeza.

"Ta bom!"-o menino concordou, Kanon ficou boquiaberto.

"Como consegue isso?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

No caminho para o cinema, Alexandre e Junnon passam diante do parque e após olharem as atrações, decidem que querem ficar ali. Perto, Milo tentava localizar algum dos meninos.

"Se eu fosse um bebê, para onde eu engatinharia?"-pensou e depois viu um cercado com vários bebês.

Aproximou-se das babás que cuidavam das crianças e deu seu melhor sorriso para as jovens, fazendo-as olharem para ele muito interessadas.

"Com licença, meninas. Eu procuro minha sobrinha! Acho que o pai dela a deixou com vocês."

"E como ela é?"-uma das jovens perguntou estranhando.

"Loirinha, usava uma roupinha rosa com o desenho de um peixe, sabem é o signo dela. Ganhou do padrinho a roupa e eu disse que era brega demais! Mas o Dite..."-suspirou.-"Bem, deixa pra lá. A minha sobrinha tem olhos azuis lindos!"

"Bem, tem uma menina exatamente com essa descrição aqui!"-falou a baba encantada com Miro.

"SERIO?"-Milo estava a ponto de pular de alegria.-"Cadê ela? Ângela!"

Olharam para dentro do cercado e não a acharam.

"Mas...eu sei que ela estava aqui!"-a babá estava ficando desesperada.

"Essa menina é muito esperta!"-falou Milo, depois ficou olhando ao redor, procurando-a e sendo ajudado pelas meninas.

"ALI!"-uma delas apontou.-"Na piscina de bolinhas!"

Milo imediatamente correu para ela e viu uma cabecinha loira em meio às bolinhas, que desapareceu entre elas. Sem pensar mergulhou na piscina e voltou erguendo a menina triunfante.

"GOTCHA!"-falou vitorioso e depois encarou a menina.-"Você não é a Ângela! Ela não tem este nariz grande!"

"Solta minha filha!"-Uma senhora gorda mandou dando bolsadas em Milo.-"SOCORRO!"

"AI, para com isso! Ai, ai...eu que deveria pedir socorro!"-reclamava Milo tentando sair da piscina e se proteger das bolsadas da mulher, e de outras que vieram ajuda-la. Milo perdeu a paciência dele, que estava pouca.-"QUEREM PARAR COM ISSO? ESTOU TENTANDO ACHAR MINHA SOBRINHA QUE SUMIU NESTE PARQUE!"

Imediatamente as mulheres pararam com as agressões e o olhavam espantadas.

"ATENÇÃO!"-continuou Milo após receber a atenção de todos presentes.-"É uma menina de mais de quase um ano, cabelos loiros, curtinhos, olhos azuis, roupinha rosa com um peixinho estampado, atende pelo nome de Ângela!"-todas as pessoas se entreolhavam sem entender.-"ANDAM! PROCURANDO A MENINA! MOVAM-SE!"

Diante do comando do cavaleiro, todos se empenharam em procurar a menina desaparecida. Milo senta em um banco e suspira.

"É tão difícil achar gente competente para agir em uma crise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Eu não quero ver a coleção de inverno!"-falou Maeve empurrando a fantasia que a atendente lhe mostrava.-"Eu quero olhar em todos este provadores até achar o meu marido e depois mata-lo!"

Neste momento, saindo de um provador com roupas de cowboy, um enorme bigode negro e tentando esconder o rosto com um chapéu, Mascara da Morte passou pelas mulheres, murmurando um pedido de licença para passar.

Juliana o olhou bem, pensou que o conhecesse, achou-o familiar demais. Mas depois sacudiu a cabeça, a pessoa que ela pensava jamais se vestiria assim, mesmo com a esposa espumando de raiva e ciúmes na cola dele.

Com passos apressados, Mascara da Morte voltou rapidamente para o parque, na esperança de achar Ângela o quanto antes. Chegou e viu Milo sentado em um banco, bebendo suco e dando ordens para as pessoas que estavam olhando em todos os cantos do parque.

"Já olharam dentro do Castelo Encantado?"-perguntou Milo, com um gesto de tédio.-"Essa gente não faz nada direito."

"O que esta fazendo, inseto?"-perguntou no limite da sua paciência.

"Eu..."-Milo olhou para o Mascara da Morte, piscou varias vezes antes de falar com tom gozador.-"O dia das Bruxas ainda não chegou!"

Giovanni foi ficando vermelho ao ser alvo das risadas de Milo.

"Pera ai...quem é você?"-dando risadas.-"Charles Bronson? Tá ridículo!"

"E você está morto se continuar com essas piadas!"-ameaçou, fazendo seu dedo brilhar com seu cosmo diante do nariz de Milo.

"Ta legal! Sem estresse!"-pedia Milo, segurando o riso.-"Prometo nem perguntar de onde saiu essa fantasia!"

"Grrrr!"

"De onde saiu essa fantasia?"-Saga perguntou espantado.

Mascara virou-se para desferir os mais baixos palavrões para o cavaleiro de gêmeos, mas parou ao ver o enorme dinossauro roxo do lado dele.

"Saga, tem um dinossauro roxo do seu lado."-avisou o canceriano.

"Não é um dinossauro."-explicou Saga.-"É o Kamus."

Mascara olhou bem para a criatura ao lado de Saga e...

"KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!"-rolando no chão e se contorcendo de tanto rir.

"Não deveria estar rindo de mim!"-protesta o cavaleiro de Aquário.-"Sua fantasia não está longe do ridículo!"

"A sua está lado a lado com o ridículo!"-dizia Câncer chorando de rir, sendo acompanhado por Milo e Saga, que não se continham mais.

"Malditos!"-resmungou Kamus,depois ele aponta para a multidão.-"ALEXANDRE!"

O enorme dinossauro correu de maneira desajeitada na direção de dois garotinhos, que os cavaleiros reconheceram com alivio serem Alexandre e Junnon.

"Alexandre!"-chamou com firmeza.

Os meninos que estavam entretidos em uma máquina de vídeo game viraram quando ouviram o chamado. Os dois olharam para o enorme dinossauro roxo que se aproximava deles, arregalaram os olhos.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"-gritaram ao mesmo tempo, chamando a atenção de todos que estavam perto para a cena.

Kamus parou diante deles, totalmente desconcertado.

"Non, non...Alex, sou eu o papai."-tentava falar, mas os meninos ainda gritavam assustados.

"Não é o meu pai!"-falou Alexandre, dando um chute certeiro em Kamus, que se curvou para segurar o joelho ferido, e depois acerta outro chute no rosto dele.-"Meu pai me ensinou esses chutes!"

"Ai! Alex!"-falou bravo, e depois admirado.-"Que belo chute! Os treinos estão dando resultado!"

"Pai?"-o menino olhou para o Barney diante dele.-"Que qui o senhor tá fazendo vestido assim?"

"To com medo do tio Kamus."-Junnon esconde-se atrás de Alexandre.

"Meninos."-os demais cavaleiros chegaram, Saga foi o primeiro a pegar Junnon no colo.-"Que alivio!"

"Agora falta minha filha."-Máscara dizia olhando para os lados.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naquele momento, do outro lado do Shopping, saindo de uma loja de roupas infantis.

"Como pode cinco Cavaleiros de ouro, sendo que dois deles quase dominaram o mundo, não conseguem controlar quatro crianças!"-Dione dizia, entre a incredulidade e a vontade de rir.

"Não comece."-avisou Kanon.-"Eu já lhe disse que estas crianças não são normais!"

"São normais como qualquer menino da idade deles."-olhando Kenny correr em cima dos bancos e entre as pessoas.

"Kenny venha já aqui!"-ordenou Kanon, irritado.-"Temos que achar seus tios!"

"Não!"-respondeu o menino, ainda correndo.

"Está vendo?"-apontou Kanon.

"Kenny."-Dione chamou sem alterar a voz.-"Venha aqui. Vamos achar seus tios."

"Tá tia Dione."-o menino obedeceu na hora, pegando a mão da garota.

"Como vocês mulheres conseguem isso!"-Kanon alterado.

"Aprenda a verdade universal, Kanon de Dragão Marinho."-falou a loira se afastando com o menino e sorrindo.-"Mulheres dominam!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Engatinhando em meio a multidão, a pequena Ângela se aproxima de um brinquedo fechado para a manutenção. A mini montanha russa do parque. Os funcionários distraídos com o lanche e assistindo por uma mini televisão a um jogo de futebol, nem perceberam a criança, que começou a subir pela rampa para o elevador de serviço.

Dentro do elevador, apoiando as mãoszinhas na parede ficou em pé, tentou se equilibrar, mas caiu sentada, batendo as costas numa vassoura atrás de si. A vassoura cai, batendo o cabo no painel do elevador e sem querer o acionou.

"Guuuuuu..."-balbucionou rindo, olhando o parque do alto.

O elevador para e a menina continua a explorar, engatinhando para o alto da Montanha Encantada.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Já achamos dois perdidos."-comentou Milo.-"Agora falta Ângela."

"Vamos nos dividir novamente."-Disse Saga.-"Se o bebê foi visto aqui no parquinho, não deve estar longe. Milo vai pela esquerda, Giovanni pela direita do parque e eu pelo meio. Vamos cobrir melhor o perímetro assim. Barney...er...digo Kamus."-ao sentir o ar gelado consertou na hora o erro.-"Fique com os meninos, com essa roupa vai atrapalhar as buscas e não os perca de vista!"

"É lógico que eu não os perderei de vista e...CADE ELES?"-olhando para os lados.

"Ali."-apontou Saga para o carrossel e os meninos admirando-o.

"Eu sabia que eles estavam ali."-falou Kamus.

"Ei, Giulliano Gemma."-chamou Milo recebendo um olhar mortal do Cavaleiro de Câncer.-"Não é melhor tirar essa roupa?"

"Eu tiraria, mas deixei as minhas roupas na loja de lingerie e..."-parou de falar diante dos olhares dos companheiros.-"Eu entrei na loja para me esconder daquele pelotão de linchamento!"

"Sei."-falou Saga.

"Ninguém aqui está te julgando."-emendou Milo.

"Pervertido."-disse Kamus.

"Ei, Barney...se não se calar vai ficar extinto!"-ameaçou Máscara da Morte.-"Vou te arrebentar!"

"Você e quem mais? Clint Eastwood? Búfallo Bill? Ou Ben Silver?"-zombou.

"PAREM COM ISSO!"-avisou Saga já irritado.-"VAMOS ACHAR O BEBÊ E VOLTARMOS PARA CASA E ESQUECER ESTE PESADELO DE PASSEIO!"

Saga saiu pisando duro, os três se olharam espantados.

"O cabelo dele mudou de cor...mesmo que por um momento?"-perguntou Milo.

"Deve ser a luz do ambiente. Estas luzes coloridas do parque."-comentou Kamus.

"As luzes deixaram os olhos dele vermelhos por cinco segundos também?"-perguntou Máscara da Morte.

"Hum..."-os três ficaram pensativos.-"Vamos achar Ângela."-e se separaram.

Os três começaram a procurar em cada canto do parque, em cada carrinho de bebê que encontravam, em cada brinquedo e nada.

"Ela não pode ter sumido!"-lamentava-se o pai.

"Será que..."-Milo receou dar a opinião.-"E se foi roubada? Ela é um bebê lindo e tem malucos em todo lugar!"

"ANGELA!"-Máscara subindo em um brinquedo já em desespero.

"Valeu."-falou Saga sarcástico.-"Agora, além de um bebê desaparecido, temos um pai em desespero."

"Não a acharam?"-perguntou Kamus com os meninos ao lado deles.

"Não."-responderam desanimados.

"Estou tentado a chamar a segurança."-diz Kamus.-"É melhor chamarmos toda a ajuda possível!"

"E se chamarmos o Mu? Com os poderes dele, quem sabe ele a encontre?"-sugeriu Milo.

"Mu está no Tibet."-diz Saga.

"ANGEEEELAAAAAAAA!"-Máscara ainda chamando por ela e todos as pessoas do Shopping assistindo a cena.

"Meu Deus!"-uma mulher gritou.-"Olhem aquele bebê em cima da Montanha Encantada!"

Imediatamente os quatro cavaleiros olharam na direção apontada pela mulher, as pessoas estavam horrorizadas e temerosas ao verem um bebezinho brincando perigosamente no alto da Montanha encantada, uma mini montanha russa.

"ANGELA!"-gritaram todos ao mesmo tempo, correndo como loucos até ela, passando pelos curiosos que se aglomeravam.

"Saiam da frente vermes!"-gritou Máscara da Morte em vão.-"Eu quero passar! É mia filha!"

"Não da para passar por aqui!"-avisou Milo.

"Praga!"-Máscara então pega impulso, subindo nos ombros de Milo e correndo por cima da multidão em seguida, pisando em cabeças e ombros por onde passava.-"Saiam da frente!"

Em seguida com outro impulso, salta para a montanha, ficando a poucos metros de onde a menina estava, as pessoas soltaram expressões de espanto e admiração.

"O cowboy vai salvar a menina!"-comentou algumas estudantes apontando.

"Er...mas..."-um funcionário parecia preocupado.

"O que foi?"-perguntou Saga.

"Aquela parte esta toda engraxada."-falou o funcionário.

"Graxa!"

"É...estava precisando e...espalhamos demais eu acho."

Os três cavaleiros se olharam espantados e depois para a montanha.

"Ângela, é o papai!"-Máscara chamou e a menina parou de engatinhar, olhando para ele.-"Vem com o papai, vem!"

A menina parecia hesitar e depois o reconheceu pela voz, sorrindo começou a engatinhar em sua direção.

"Isso. O papai está aqui."-ele se aproxima mais, receoso de que ela caísse.

Mas o local, com graxa em demasia, fez com que a pequena Ângela escorregasse. As pessoas gritaram diante da cena, mas Máscara foi mais rápido e a pegou no ar com uma mão livre.

"Pronto!"-falou vitorioso e aliviado.-"Papai te pegou e..."-sua mão estava escorregando também.

"Saiam da frente!"-um determinado Barney...digo Kamus, abriu passagem por entre as pessoas curiosas, quando se aproximou da montanha, foi no exato momento que Máscara soltava a mão e caia com Ângela.-"Eu pego! Eu peg...Mon Dieu!"

"Oohhh..."-as pessoas fazendo expressões de dor.

"Deve ter doido!"-comentou Milo.

"Pobre Kamus."-lamentou Saga.

"Aaaahhh...mon...Dieu.."-gemia Kamus, que havia amortecido a queda de Máscara da Morte.

"Ângela, meu anjinho. Você esta bem?"-perguntava o pai, examinando a criança para ver se ela estava realmente bem.

Sua resposta foi uma risada alegre e contagiante do bebê que parecia ter se divertido com tudo aquilo.

"Pa...pa...pa...pa...i."-falava estendendo os bracinhos para ele.

"Ah, ela disse papai!"-emocionado.

"Que legal! Ela está bem."-falou Milo aliviado.

"Finalmente este pesadelo acaba."-suspirou Saga.

"Saiam...de cima...de mim..."-pedia Kamus.

"EEEHH. Faz de novo tio Máscara!"-pedia Alexandre.

"É...cai em cima do Barney di novo!"-Junnon exaltado.

"Papai! Adorei este passeio! Foi demais! A gente volta para o Natal?"-pedia Alexandre em cima do pai.

"Ooohhh..."-Kamus ainda gemendo.

Neste momento, Kanon chegava com Dione e Kenny. Vendo a cena eles ficaram aliviados de todos as crianças estarem a salvo, e curiosos por Máscara da Morte e os meninos estarem em cima do Barney.

"Explicações depois."-avisou Saga.

"Esta confusão deve ter chamado a atenção das garotas!"-avisou Kanon.

"É melhor vocês irem embora."-avisou Dione.

"Dio, meu amor."-Milo a beija rapidamente e sai correndo sendo seguido pelos demais.-"Eu te amo, mas tenho que ir...não quero enfrentar a fúria de uma certa esposa de um certo caranguejo. A noite a gente se encontra em seu apartamento!"

Dione ficou parada e suspirou.

"Será que nunca teremos um passeio normal?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horas mais tarde, no Santuário.

Kamus havia se livrado da fantasia de Barney, congelando-a e quebrando-a em seguida em vários pedacinhos. Sem mais delongas subiu para a casa de Aquário com Alexandre, querendo chegar em casa antes da esposa. Máscara fez questão de guardar a roupa de cowboy para tentar reaver seu dinheiro extorquido pela atendente daquela loja.

Milo se despediu dos amigos, queria se arrumar logo para reencontrar Dione. Saga sem muita animação foi direto para a sua casa e sua cama. Queria esquecer este dia, mas fez questão de salvar as fotos de Kamus de Barney e Máscara da Morte de cowboy do celular de seu irmão. Tinha que mostrar aquilo para os outros.

Já Kanon apressou-se em dar banho nos gêmeos e coloca-los na cama antes que a esposa chegasse, o que aconteceu pouco depois de ter feito isso. Perguntaram como havia sido o passeio um do outro, e em seguida Juliana mostrou a ele uma sacola com o logo da loja Sonho Dourado, sorrindo com malicia e entrando no quarto.

O general marina não iria esperar por mais nenhum incentivo, seguindo-a.

Já na casa de Câncer.

Maeve entrou como um furacão, procurando por seu marido. Chegou no quarto e o encontrou adormecido na cama de casal, com Ângela ao seu lado. Ela segurava uma mamadeira vazia, e dormia profundamente segurando o dedo indicador do pai em sua mão pequenina.

Toda a tensão, desconfiança e raiva foram substituídas por um enorme sentimento de ternura diante da cena. Com cuidado, Maeve pega a mamadeira e se retira do quarto para não acordá-los. Olhou para um canto e estranhou a existência de um par de botas com esporas que ali estavam.

Vai para a cozinha, liga a pequena televisão e fica ouvindo as noticias locais enquanto lavava a mamadeira e pensava no que faria para o jantar.

"E o Shopping de Atenas se agitou com o ousado resgate de um bebê que se aventurou no alto da mini montanha russa."-ao ouvir o nome do Shopping, a loira parou o que fazia para prestar atenção na noticia.-"Um bebê, que ninguém soube explicar como chegou ao alto da montanha russa, foi resgatado por uma dupla inusitada de heróis. Um cowboy subiu na montanha, depois de um salto incrível e pegou o bebê, como podem ver pelas imagens de um cinegrafista amador. Em seguida eles caem, mas Barney, o dinossauro usa o corpo para amortecer a queda de ambos. Quem serão os heróis anônimos?"

Maeve olhava aquilo tudo boquiaberta, depois desligou a televisão, balançando a cabeça. Naquele instante, Giovanni entrava na cozinha.

"Amore. Já chegou?"

"Sim."-ela o encarou com um sorriso.-"Como foi o passeio?"

"Muito bom! Fora o Kamus vestido de Barney, não teve nada demais."-deu os ombros pegando um copo de água.

"Nada mesmo?"-insistiu.

"Nada."-bebeu a água.

"Que bom!"-e ela se levantou.-"Espero que esteja animado assim para o Natal, querido. Para tirar fotos com o papai Noel."-Giovanni quase engasga com a água.-"Boa noite...cowboy herói."

O cavaleiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, vendo a esposa sair da cozinha...

"Oh...catso!"-resmunga.

Fim...?

quero agradecer a todos que leram ao fic e agüentaram este final tosco. Eu o reescrevi várias vezes e acho que não ficou como eu queria. Bem, não era para ser uma comédia non sense, mas algo do tipo...comédia de situações.

Obrigada a Isis, Lulu-lilits, Fabi Washu, Alana, Tathy de leão e a Arthemisys por betarem e darem opiniões.

Obrigada!

será que dou conta de fazer a do Natal?


End file.
